chronofandomcom-20200222-history
Fargo
{| width="100%" style="background:transparent; " | valign="top" width="75%" style="background: #273547; border: 4px dashed #808080 padding: .5em 1em; -moz-border-radius: 2em; text-align: "| '|ファルガ|Faruga}} is a reputable seaman who sailed around El Nido and developed a reputation for fierceness in . Personality In the past, Fargo can be seen as a family man towards his family until his wife Zelbess' death, leading him to become a full-fledged pirate who sails the S.S Invincible with his crew. Upon meeting with Serge and his party, Fargo can be stoic and serious and he is also adept in sword fighting. He also had a heated rivalry with General Viper until they settled differences when they decided to join Serge and his party. Although, Fargo recognizes Serge while in Lynx's body. Upon his family, he is very close to both Nikki and Marcy who now became as one of the four Devas as she finally recognizes her father after joining the party. Before their recruitment in later game when Nikki is in Serge's party, he does not recognizes his son when they were questioned by him and his pirate crew at the S.S. Invincible and after he gained Serge's loyalty and trust for saving him, he had a special conversation moment with his son Nikki when he asked him about his family. Fargo mentions that he had two children with his late wife Zelbess and he mistook them that they were dead much to Nikki's shock, not knowing that he and Marcy were alive at this time. Fargo also shows his disgust towards his dimensional counterpart in Home World for naming the ship after his late wife and berating him for being a sissy as well as giving high regard to his son's dimensional counterpart when they save the town of Marbule with his rock music performance by playing the song of Marbule. Story His origins remain unknown; he eventually came to the seas of El Nido, where he mingled with the Demi-humans of Marbule and eventually took a wife, Zelbess. The two stood together for the rights of Demi-humans; he had erstwhile developed his ultimate ship, the S.S. Invincible. Zelbess and Fargo parented two children -- Nikki, the future rock star, and Marcy, the future Deva. He also developed his ultimate attack, the Invincible, which Zelbess made him promise never to use again. He soon fell in with the Acacia Dragoons, whose leader, General Viper, struck a negative chord with him. Unfortunately, this led to a major falling out around 1011 A.D.; an incident occurred at Viper Manor, causing Fargo and Zelbess to flee for their lives and leave Marcy and Nikki in the care of Luccia (though Fargo believed they had both been killed). Zelbess perished in the aftermath, angering Fargo to breaking point and causing him to become a full-fledged pirate. He subsequently gathered his crew and used the S.S. Invincible to raid ships belonging to the Acacia Dragoons. The crew revered him as a stoic, unabashed fighter. Lynx befriended with General Viper, causing problems for Fargo and his crew; they later engendered the legend of the Ghost Ship to avoid detection and used it to terrorize the high seas. In the year of 1020 A.D., he noted the movement of the Acacia Dragoons to Fort Dragonia, though took no action against them, preferring to stay adrift in fog off the shore of Mount Pyre. He encountered Serge at this time, whose party boarded the ship thinking it was the Ghost Ship. Fargo tested their strength and later threw them in the hold for safekeeping. The real Ghost Ship attacked at this point; Fargo relentlessly fought at the stern of the ship to thwart the phantoms until Serge made his way up to the deck from below. Serge subsequently took the helm, as Fargo had sustained an injury to his arm. The ensuing battle drove away from the ship and left Serge in Fargo's sincerest gratitude; Fargo thanked him and gave him a tip about the Water Dragon's Ice Breath. Fargo then continued to sail around the sea of El Nido until Porre invaded in Another World; somehow, the S.S. Invincible was subjugated without a battle and Fargo was thrown into the jail of Viper Manor. Serge once again rescued him, though Fargo was initially alarmed by his resemblance to Lynx. Fargo repaid the former favors in full after securing command of his ship; he steered it to Hermit's Hideaway and saved Serge and the Dragoons from Lynx. He met Viper face to face once more, though the two set aside their differences for the time being. Fargo then joined Serge's party, eventually visiting his counterpart in Home World. Disgusted with the S.S. Zelbess, he commandeered the ship and steered it to Marbule. To assist Serge's cleansing of the island, he reluctantly broke the seal of Invincible, his most formidable attack. Along the way, he also met Marcy and Nikki, learning the status of his son and daughter for the first time. He then waited on the S.S. Invincible for the final battle, noting that after his business was done in El Nido, he planned to set sail to other parts of the world. How to Recruit Fargo joins your party after Riddel is rescued from Viper Manor. Boss Battle Fargo can also be fought as a boss. Pros *Learns Pillage *High Strength Con *Few High-Level Element Slots *Low Magic Defense Tech Skills *'Pillage' – 3 Stars *'CannonBalls' – 15 Stars *'Invincible' – Complete the Magical Dreamers Sidequest Category:Chrono Cross Characters Category:Playable characters